fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Zugakawa Anne
Zugakawa Anne is one of the main Cures from Best Friends! Pretty Cure and Best Friends! Pretty Cure ♥Forever♥. Anne is the lead Cure of the group. Although, she is the tallest, Anne is the youngest member of the group. Anne likes drawing and playing video games. She also is good at school. But she is not as good as the others. Anne is based on FairySina herself. She often says "Nya!" (ニャー!), when she is happy. But when she is sad or confused, she says "What!?" (何？''Nani?). Her alter ego is '''Cure Paint' (キュアペイント Kyua Peinto) the Cure of drawings. In Best Friends! Pretty Cure ♥Forever♥ Anne becomes the second youngest, because of Rahel. History Before the series Some years, before the series started, Anne was a very shy girl and was very childish. What changed very fast, after she changed her favorite Show gernes. At first her friends did not know about that. But after she told them, some started to make jokes about this and some understood it. The ones, who unterstood it, are Sabrina, Melanie and Sarah. Anne began playing Video games and learn to speak out her mind. Becoming PreCure Telling her secrets Super PreCure Final Fight Appearance Anne has blue eyes and brown hair that comes just past her shoulder. As a civilian, she is often seen wearing a grey colored jacket with a purple colored Tshirt underneeth. She wears dark blue jeans and black Sneakers with striped socks. In summer, she most of time waers a dark purple Top and a three-quarter Pants. She wears Flip-Flops. But on rainy days she wears her Sneakers. Personality Anne is a very friendly girl, who is the most of time happy. But can be sad to. She is much different to the others. She likes playing Video games, while other like going Shopping. Although she's very crazy and often talks to herself, she holds firmly to the logic. Although her family is Christian, Anne does not believe in god or in destiny. Relationships Kiyohara Sabrina - Aito Melanie - Hentani Sarah - Cure Paint Powerful brush and colorful drawings! Cure Paint! 強力なブラシとカラフルな図面！キュアペイント！ Kyōryokuna burashi to karafuruna zumen! Kyua Peinto! Cure Paint (キュアペイント Kyua Peinto) is Anne's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is the leader of the Best Friends! Cures. Her Counterpart s Cure Handy. Cure Paint is the Cure of drawings. Paint is noticeable more serious than Anne, and her voice changes slightly as well. She gains more strength and never hesitates about using it to help others. To transform, she needs her Color Screen. Cure Paint can use the attack Colorful Splash. Super Cure Paint Beautiful memories forever! Sparkling Hearts, Best Friends! Super Pretty Cure! 永遠に美しい思い出！きらめくの心、最高の友達！スーパープリキュア！'' Eien ni utsukushī omoide! Kirameku no kokoro, saikō no tomodachi! Sūpāpurikyua!'' Super Cure Paint is the upgrade Version of Cure Paint, she gains later in the Series. Cure Magical Paint Cure Magical Paint (キュアマジカルペイント Kyua Majikaru Peinto) is an upgrade Cure Paint gains in Pretty Cure All Stars New Wave: Mahō no Tomodachi!. Together with the others' upgrades, the girls form the group Cure Magic Friends. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Super Cure Paint in the season's finale. Sparkling Paint A friends connection to everyone's heart! Sparkling Paint! 皆の心に友人接続！スパークリングペイント！ Mina no kokoro ni yūjin setsuzoku! Supākuringu Peinto! Sparkling Paint (スパークリングペイント Supākuringupeinto) is another version of Cure Paint. In the Best Friends! Pretty Cure ♥Forever♥: Kokoro-kan no setsuzoku!, Paint is nearly defeated, but thanks to the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon her. Transformation Love Check! Pretty Cure Digital Save! - "Love Check! Pretty Cure Digital Save!" is the official transformation phrase used by Anne to transform into Cure Paint in Best Friends! Pretty Cure. First, she activates her Color Screen. Then she shouts "Love Check!" and her Screen shines in a purple Color. Her body then gets covered in a purple glow. Then she shouts "Pretty Cure Digital Save!" and she starts to fly. Her hair first becomes longer and get styled. Then her gloves appear and her shoes. After that, her outfit appears and a little bow appears on her chest. Finaly her Color Screen get stowed in the poppy pucket. Cure Paint then opens her eyes and recites her introductory speech. Attacks Colorful Splash - Cure Paint draws with her right hand, a shinig X. Then, she reaches out with both open hands the X towards the enemy, causing an explosion upon impact. Sub Attacks Paint Shower - Paint concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. Paint Protection - Paint shoots out silver lights with palms, directly toward enemy's attacks. Etymology Zugakawa (図画川) - Zuga (図画) means drawing, which could be an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Paint. Kawa (川) means river. Anne (アン) - Anne is a short version from her name Annemarie, which is a name consisting of Anna (Hebrew; the Gifted) and Maria (probably egyptian; be loved). Together, her name could mean "The loved river of gifted drawings" Songs As a main character, Anne's voice actor, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'Colorful♪Powerful♪World' *'Cyber World, Beautiful Life' Duets Trivia *Anne has the same voiceactor as Yurika Todo from Aikatsu! *Anne is the first Cure, who completely is based on FairySina. **She is also the first Cure, who has no The Legend of Zelda based Cure Name. *Anne is the first purple Cure, who has no purple hair. Gallery Zugakawa Anne.png|Zugakawa Anne Best Friends! Pretty Cure (♥Forever♥)Cure Paint.png|Cure Paint paint profil.png References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Anne #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Annemarie Category:Best Friends! Pretty Cure Category:Best Friends! Pretty Cure Character Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:User:FairySina Category:Female Category:Pretty Cures Category:Females Category:Characters